


Choices

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Dream Sex, M/M, Wax Play, mentioned: double penetration, mentioned: group sex, mentioned: somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has to make sure he's making the right choice and who he belongs with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy romance with smutty kinks. I had to give Remus a happy ending this month after all the torture I put him through.

“Are you sure about this, Remus?” Lily looked at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
“Of course I am!” Remus smiled.   
  
“But come on, mate,” Sirius grabbed his arm. “Think about what you'll be missing out on.”  
  
“Like what,” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Well, you have this for instance,” James said and pointed towards some people Remus hadn't even noticed were there.   
  
On the floor he saw a group of naked people surrounding a person. He recognized the Weasley boys and three of the girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year he had been teaching at Hogwarts.   
  
“Merlin, James,” Remus stared at the group of people. “Is that an orgy?”   
  
“Take a good look at the person on the floor, Remus.” Lily whispered.   
  
Remus walked a little closer and saw to his astonishment that it was _him_ that was in the middle of the group. He was getting fucked by Neville Longbottom while he pounded into Lavender Brown and kissed Ginny Weasley.  
  
“What _is_ this?” Remus was shocked.  
  
“This is what you'll be missing out on,” Sirius said. “Look at them. They're so eager to please you, Remus.”   
  
Remus' face reddened.  
  
“Face it, Remus.” James chuckled. “You're a popular man. Everyone wants a piece of you.”  
  
Remus laughed. “Everyone? That might be a bit over the top, don't you think?”  
  
“It's true, Remus,” Lily said gently. “Just look over there.”  
  
Remus turned his head to the other side and saw himself with Kingsley, Viktor Krum and a man he had never seen before.   
  
“Man that looks painful,” Remus shrugged.  
  
“But look at your face,” Sirius chuckled.”You're enjoying this. You're an eager hole, aren't you, Remus.”  
  
“Shut up, mutt,” Remus snapped.  
  
“Merlin, you're starting to talk like him,” Sirius gasped. “You have to get out of this. You have to come to your senses, Moony.”  
  
“Stop it, Sirius,” Remus warned him. “I love him, and nothing you can say can change that.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Sirius took that as a challenge. “Well, you've always had a thing for dirty Slytherins haven't you?”   
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Remus asked.  
  
James merely pointed to the place where the Gryffindor orgy just had taken place, and he saw himself gagged and tied to a chair surrounded by Slytherins. He saw Regulus licking his nipples while he was pleasing one Malfoy with each hand. Bellatrix was on his lap riding him and screaming with laughter.  
  
Remus screwed up his face. “I don't want that,” he stated. “That is disgusting.”  
  
“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” said James. “But we've merely showing you either what you have already done, or want to do.”  
  
“Or other people's deepest fantasies about you.” Lily added.  
  
“So you mean that this group of people want to do that to me?” Remus wondered.  
  
“Exactly,” Sirius grinned. “Except from my sad excuse of a little brother of course, because we all know that already happened.”  
  
Remus blushed and thought about the time Sirius had caught him and Regulus in the broom closet at Hogwarts.   
  
“So what if they fantasize about me. Let them!” Remus said. “I'm still doing this!”  
  
“Professor Lupin?” a soft, dreamy voice came behind him. “Are you telling us that we have no chance with you?”   
  
Remus turned around and saw a buck naked Luna Lovegood standing there with sad puppy eyes. Behind her stood Fleur Delacour, Cho Chang and Nymphadora Tonks. All girls completely naked and with the same disappointed look on their faces.   
  
“Yes, that's true.” Remus said firmly and the girls moaned in unison.  
  
Remus turned to Lily. “Lily, please. You understand, don't you?”   
  
“Well, I'm just making sure that you are one hundred percent certain that you are doing the right thing. He has disappointed people before, you know.”  
  
“I know, but he was young and foolish back then. You two, of all people, should understand that.” Remus looked at his two friends. “But I trust him, and I love him! So I'm doing this!”  
  
“What, no Hufflepuff Sandwich?” Justin Finch-Fletchley stared in disbelief at Remus and grabbed Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith with him and out of sight.  
  
“What the heck is going on?” Remus asked. “Where are all these people coming from? I'm with _him_ , why can't anyone except that?”  
  
“Because he's a greasy, miserable, old git,” Ron muttered at his right side.  
  
“Yeah, you tell him, Ron,” Harry agreed.  
  
“What about you, Hermione?” Remus turned to the third member of the trio. “You've always defended him, what do you say about this?”  
  
Hermione stepped closer and stroked Remus' cheek. “I just don't want you to make a big mistake. Think about how much happier we can make you. We've always loved you, and will never hurt you.”  
  
“No one can promise that, Hermione.” Remus answered. “Besides, you're with Ron. How can you stay here and claim I will be better off with you?”  
  
“Ron wouldn't mind.” Hermione winked and Ron nodded frantically. “I think he actually likes you better than he likes me, so that won't be a problem.”  
  
Remus shook his head. What was all this? He loved the man, but no one would accept that. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
“Don't do it, Moony,” Sirius begged. “He's not worth it.”  
  
“He's absolutely worth it!” Remus screamed. “I love him and he loves me, so get the fuck out of my way. I have to find him.”  
  
“Does he?” Sirius yelled after him. “When has he ever told you?”  
  
“Stop it!” Remus screamed from the top of his lunges.  
  
“Wake up, you daft werewolf and stop screaming.” Remus woke up from his dream when a dark haired man was shaking him.  
  
“Severus?” he asked.  
  
“Who else?” Severus said. “Or do you have a habit of having other men in your bed?”  
  
“Oh, Severus. I'm so glad to see you.” Remus flung his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
“You see me all the time, what's going on? You obviously had a bad dream.”  
  
Remus sighed. “It was just a dream, thank Merlin.”  
  
“What was it about,” Severus wondered, but Remus couldn't bring himself to tell him. What if it was his mind telling him to reconsider.  
  
“What did you hear?” Remus wondered hoping that he hadn't said too much out loud.  
  
“Not much except you yelling at someone that someone was worth it. I hope it's me you were talking about.” Severus chuckled.  
  
Remus laughed nervously. “Of course.”  
  
“So are you having second thoughts about tomorrow, Lupin?”   
  
“Of course not,” Remus lied. He hadn't had any doubts until this dream. What did it mean?   
  
“That's good to know, because I'd hate to be left at the alter.” Severus smiled.  
  
Remus smiled nervously at his partner.  
  
Severus leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Get some sleep so that you'll be ready for our big day tomorrow.”  
  
“Goodnight, Severus.” Remus whispered as the other man turned around to sleep.  
  
Remus didn't sleep much that night. He kept playing the dream over and over again in his head.  
  
Lily had claimed that the scenes were based on either experiences or fantasies either from him or from other people. And she had been right about one thing. Severus _had_ disappointed his friends before.  
  
But who hadn't? We all make bad choices in our lives. Remus just prayed that this was not one of them.  
  
\---000---000---000---  
  
Remus had apparently dozed off, because when he woke up, Severus was gone. Remus walked through their house, but couldn't find the man anywhere.  
  
Finally he found a note in the kitchen.  
  
 _Remus,  
  
Considering the bad luck of seeing the bride (or whatever) before the wedding, I've decided that it was best if I fled the house before you woke up. I'll see you at the ceremony.  
  
Severus_  
  
Remus smiled. So Severus believed in old stupid superstition? And it amused him that Severus _still_ couldn't bring himself to write 'love' in any letters.   
  
“Well then,” Remus mumbled to himself. “I guess it's just me here today then. Me and my thoughts.”  
  
The last thing frightened Remus. He still hadn't gotten his head around the dream and the commitment he was about to make. What if this was a bad idea?  
  
For hours Remus walked around in his house like a zombie, not knowing what to do, think or say. It drove him crazy.  
  
The note from Severus started to bug Remus. First of all, why couldn't Severus had told him he was leaving yesterday? It was not fun to wake up alone on his wedding day, and though it had amused Remus at first, it started to upset him that Severus _still_ hadn't written 'love' in the note.   
  
Did that mean that Severus didn't love him? Had Sirius been right?  
  
“I have to find him,” he said to himself. “I have to talk to him. I have to see him!”  
  
Remus got dressed in a hurry and Apparated to the location of the upcoming wedding.   
  
He asked everyone if they had seen Severus, but no one had seen him.  
  
Remus was getting desperate. He had to find his fiancé.  
  
Half an hour before the wedding, Remus was going crazy. Many of the guests had arrived and there was still no sign of Severus. Where was he? Remus started to fear that Severus would never show up. In that case, Remus wouldn't have to make a choice. Severus would have made it for him.  
  
Remus almost started to believe that Severus had left him, when he saw the black haired man dressed in the best dress robes on the other side of the room.  
  
“Severus,” he called out with extreme relief and ran over to the man.  
  
“What are you doing?” Severus hissed. “It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding.”  
  
“No, Severus. It's bad luck to _not_ see you before our wedding.” Remus said and grabbed his arm preventing him from running away. “I had to see you. I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?”  
  
“Sounds serious,” Severus looked sceptical.  
  
“It is,” Remus admitted and the two of them went up to the hotel room they had booked for the night.  
  
\---000---000---000---  
  
“Do you love me, Severus?” Remus asked as Severus closed the door behind them.  
  
“Of course I do,” Severus answered.  
  
“Then say it,” Remus demanded.  
  
“I just did,” Severus chuckled.  
  
“No you didn't, Severus,” Remus stated. “You never have!”  
  
“What?” Severus sounded confused. “Where is this coming from, Remus?”  
  
“Did you know that you've never told me you love me?”   
  
“That bullshit and you know it,” Severus snorted.  
  
“No, Severus, it's true,” Remus sat down on the bed. “You've never told me. You've only said 'yes', 'of course' or 'whatever' when I've asked you, or you've said 'me too' whenever I told you, but you've never said the words 'I love you' to me.”  
  
“But you know I do, that's the important part, isn't it?” Severus asked.  
  
“Well, yes, but would it kill you to say it without me saying it first?” Remus looked at him.  
  
“I guess not,” Severus mumbled.  
  
“Then do it now,” Remus said excited.  
  
“Merlin, Lupin, you sound like a woman,” Severus laughed.  
  
“Stop joking, Severus.” Remus was getting upset. “I need you to say this.”  
  
“Why?” Severus asked.  
  
“WHY? So that I know for sure and know that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life here. Merlin, Severus. You couldn't even write it on a note you left me on our wedding day, how can I know for sure?”  
  
“So that's what this is really about?” Severus sat down on the bed next to Remus. “You _are_ having second thoughts.”  
  
“Well, can you blame me?” Remus said. “And everyone has second thoughts at one point or another.”  
  
“I don't,” Severus stated and Remus raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“I don't.” Severus repeated. “I've done many stupid things earlier in my life, but I've never been more certain about something as I've been about you.”  
  
“You haven't?” Remus asked uncertainly.  
  
“No, we need each other,” Severus answered.  
  
“Oh, so it's because we _need_ each other?” Remus interrupted. “Not because you love me, but for practical reasons?”  
  
“Wolf, shut up and listen.”  
  
Remus stopped talking.  
  
“I need you, because I can't see the reason why I should walk around on this planet if it wasn't for you. Whenever you're away for some reason, whether it's because of the full moon, or just a quick trip to Diagon Alley or Potter's house, I feel empty and alone. I need you in my life, and I just hope I can eventually make you happy. And if saying some stupid words will finally make you see that, then I guess I'd just have to do that.”   
  
Remus felt embarrassed. “Severus, you don't need to -”   
  
“I love you, Remus,” Severus said and looked the werewolf straight into his eyes. “Do you know that now?”  
  
“I'm sorry, Severus,” Remus flung his arms around him. “I shouldn't have talked to you like that.”  
  
“Well, I forgive you.” Severus smiled. “But only because I'm getting access to that lovely arse of yours every day for the rest of my life.  
  
Remus grinned. “So is that the true reason you need me?”  
  
“Didn't you know that?” Severus joked. “All this mushy talk is just an excuse to get in your pants.”  
  
Remus laughed. “I knew it! You're just a pervert like everyone else.”  
  
“Not more a pervert than you Mister I-can't-help-but-fondle-you-in-your-sleep-Lupin.” Severus said and kissed him.  
  
“But you look so tempting when you're sleeping,” Remus started sucking on Severus' neck.   
  
“I hope that's not the only time I look tempting to you,” Severus chuckled.  
  
“Oh, most definitely not, you're looking quite tempting right now.”   
  
“Remus, we don't have time for this.” Severus gasped as Remus hit that favourite spot of his just below his left ear. “We're getting married in about ten minutes.”  
  
“Oh, let them wait, it's not like they can start without us.” Remus said and opened Severus' trousers. “I want to treat myself to a pre-wedding gift.”   
  
“Well, don't let me stop you,” Severus smiled and lay down on the bed.  
  
\---000---000---000---  
  
“This is nice, Remus,” Severus said softly as the two of them were lying naked on the bed, stroking each other's cocks, “but we should really get downstairs.”  
  
“Absolutely not, Severus!” Remus let go of his grip and rose from the bed.   
  
Severus was about to get up when Remus just looked at him and signalled him to stay put.  
  
Remus walked over to a table and took a candle out of one of the candlesticks. He used his wand to light it and carefully walked over to the bed.  
  
“What are you doing with that thing?” Severus asked sceptically.  
  
“Lay down, Severus.” Remus smiled mischievously. “This is going be hot.”  
  
Remus let the candle burn for a little while before leaning over an anxious Severus. He tilted the candle over Severus' stomach and a small drop of hot wax landed on the bare flesh.   
  
Severus hissed and screwed up his face and Remus grinned. “So hot!”  
  
He repeated his actions and watched the drops drip all over Severus' stomach.   
  
The gasps from Severus was getting quieter and not as frequent as he got used to the feeling. At least until Remus placed the candle right over his nipple.  
  
Severus screamed as the first drop hit his sensitive nub and almost as bad when it landed on his other.  
  
Remus bent down to kiss it and to make it feel better.  
  
“Ready for more?” he whispered and Severus nodded.  
  
Remus let the candle burn a bit more, and moved his hand so it was hovering over Severus' prick. He held the candle over him for a long time, teasing him, while he saw that Severus closed his eyes and prepared for the burn. Finally he tipped the candle over and a small stream of hot wax poured down on Severus' balls and on the head of his cock.  
  
Severus screamed with pain and bucked his hips of the bed.  
  
“I think maybe I'll have to gag you if you don't stop screaming like that,” Remus chuckled. “Someone will hear us, and then it's bye, bye fun.”  
  
“Then do something to shut me up then,” Severus teased back, and Remus bent down and attacked his mouth.  
  
Tongues fought for dominance and hands were smearing wax all over Severus' chest, and another one pumping Remus' cock.  
  
Remus pulled out of the kiss and cast a hastily preparation charm on Severus.   
  
Neither of them had time to wait for the charm to finish, so Remus placed himself between Severus' legs and the other man put his legs over the werewolf's shoulders.  
  
Severus screamed as Remus pushed into him. Luckily for him the spell had started to work and the pain eased with every thrust.  
  
Remus' attempt to shutting Severus up failed miserably. Remus couldn't restrain himself and fucked Severus hard, making the other man groan and scream loudly with every thrust.  
  
Quite frankly, Remus didn't want him to stay quiet. He loved it when Severus made noises in bed. The man was so calm and quiet in every other situation, and Remus loved that he could bring out this side of the man.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Severus gasped when Remus hit his prostate for the first time that day.  
  
Remus grinned and kissed him deeply while continuing to hit the spot.  
  
“Bite me,” he whispered. Severus gave him a confused look.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Bite me,” Remus repeated. “Mark me as yours. I want to be yours!”  
  
Remus stopped thrusting into him and leaned down so Severus had full access to his neck and shoulders.  
  
Severus kissed, sucked and nibbled on his lower neck and finally he sank his teeth into the skin.  
  
Remus screamed as the teeth broke the skin and drops of blood started to come out of the mark.  
  
Severus licked the blood of his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
“You're mine now!” he grinned and Remus nodded.  
  
Remus pulled out of Severus and grabbed his wand. He stopped the bleeding, but didn't heal the wound.  
  
He placed himself on top of Severus and started fiddling with his wand thinking hard about what to do.  
  
“You know I can't bite you, but I want to mark you too.”   
  
A small, sharp blade popped out of the tip of his wand and he started to trace Severus' upper body. Severus closed his eyes for what was coming, and Remus kept looking for the perfect spot for his mark.   
  
His wand travelled to right above one of Severus' nipples. Carefully he started to carve the word 'mine' into Severus' skin.  
  
This time, Severus didn't make a noise. He merely gritted his teeth and let Remus do what he needed to do.   
  
Small drops of blood started to appear on the word and Remus bent down to lick it clean. He kissed Severus on the mouth, and both of them could taste the blood from the other.  
  
“And now, you are mine!” Remus grinned and rolled off Severus and started sucking his cock while giving Severus access to his painful erection.  
  
Remus struggled to hold back his orgasm until he could feel that Severus was close. He wanted them to come as close as possible.  
  
He heard Severus' breath get heavier and knew from the sounds the man was making that he didn't have far to go. Remus let himself go at the first sign of Severus' release, and both men emptied themselves into the other's mouth.  
  
Remus dragged Severus up to a sitting position and kissed him, mixing their sperm together before they both swallowed.  
  
“Perfect,” Remus mumbled and kissed Severus lightly before they both collapsed on the bed.  
  
\---000---000---000---  
  
“I think perhaps we should go down to our guests now,” Remus chuckled as he lay in Severus' arms drawing in the sweaty scent of the man.  
  
“Oh, let them wait for a couple of minutes.” Severus smiled and squeezed Remus tighter.  
  
“We're already running an hour late,” Remus laughed  
  
“Well then a couple of minutes won't mean much, would it?” Severus said and kissed him.  
  
“I guess so,” Remus agreed, “but I can't wait to get married to you and start our honeymoon.”  
  
“I really want to try that big hot tub when we get back.” Severus said dreamily.  
  
“Oh, most definitely!” Remus agreed. “Maybe I'll even let you top.”  
  
“You better!” Severus laughed. “I told you I was looking forward to having complete access to that arse of yours, so you better.”  
  
“I seem to remember you calling it a _lovely_ arse earlier,” Remus laughed. “Have I lost some of my magical effect on you already?”  
  
“Very funny, wolf,” Severus stuck out his tongue like a little school girl. “Of course it's still lovely, and extremely tempting, I might add.”  
  
Remus got up and wriggled his arse at Severus, who immediately gave it a slap.  
  
“Promise me we'll do more of that later,” Remus jumped into the bed again.  
  
“Only if you promise me that we don't stay down there until way past midnight.” Severus looked at Remus with begging eyes. “I can't stand being around people for long when I have this waiting for me upstairs.  
  
“And you think I do?” Remus stared at him. “I can always bribe someone to put on a show downstairs. I think the Weasley-twins won't mind the extra cash and attention. That way no one will notice we are gone.” Remus winked.  
  
Severus laughed. “I knew there was a reason I chose you.”   
  
Severus stuck his hand in the night table drawer and found a note and a pen. He scribbled down some words and handed it to Remus.  
  
 _  
Dear Remus,  
  
Let's go and get married.  
  
Love,  
Severus._


End file.
